Talk:Ito Ito no Mi
Imunity to puppeteering That came into my mind after remembering Doflamingo's attempt to decapitate Crocodile (seriouslly, why did he even bother? you can't imbue haki in devil-fruit-generated objects/matter, anyway), and that makes me think: does it mean that any user of a devil fruit that grants him/her intangibility or allows he/she to break the body in pieces is immune to Doflamingo's puppeteerings? So would Buggy and Very Good escape his strings? I'm not implying they would win against Doflamingo, just that his devil fruit wouldnt be so usefull anymore and he would have to use his other skills. Ergotth (talk) 01:07, October 9, 2013 (UTC) What makes you say that "you can't imbue haki in devil-fruit-generated objects"? He does that with his strings to cut Smoker on Punk Hazard. And he didn't try to actually kill Crocodile, he wanted his attention and still hoped to ally with him. 12:32, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I don't think imbuing haki in devil-fruit generated objects should be a problem since essentially, if you consider the devil fruit as being one with your body, there shouldn't be any issues with imbuing haki on objects created via devil fruit abilities. Although Doffy might be the first person to demonstrate that. On a seperate note though, I do think that it would make sense for Doffy's puppeteering ability to not work on anyone with an intangible body, or even those that can break up like Buggy and Berry Good, since they can essentially just disperse and get out of it. That of course doesn't stop Doffy from just slicing them up with haki. Woohoot (talk) 23:42, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Goshikito We can clearly see on this panel that Sanji was severed in five different places. How did he recover from that attack? Can anyone please explain this? http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/opchapter724sanji_zps2575dac7.jpg 05:17, October 10, 2013 (UTC)Zori The attack severed Sanji's clothing where it struck, not his body. 05:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but I checked next few panels after the attack and his clothing did not look severed. 06:02, October 10, 2013 (UTC)Zori The second panel of page 8 has the clearest rip (on the left side of his torso), and the rips in his sleeves can be seen on page 17. Hopefully they'll all be clearer in the volume release. 06:54, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Marionette Is this name for the ability canon, because I read it is from a game, yet the name is officially used on the page. Shouldn't we wait for confirmation from the manga? 15:15, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hothitsu Confirmed in the latest chapter to be called Parasite, also following the pun of having ito at the end when pronounced in Japanese. 10:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm I had moved the marionette thing in the trivia section but somoeone moved it back on the attack list. I guess it will be worked out now that the real name was revealed. You can go ahaid and change it if you want. the name of the technique is "black knight"' 06:39, June 18, 2015 (UTC)' JOKER Paramecia or Logia? Seeing that Doflamingo has been decapitated but is still alive, it raises the question whether the Ito Ito no Mi is still to be considered a paramecia. True, there have been paramecia's that can survive decapitation, like Buggy's Bara Bara no Mi, and Brook in his current state thanks to the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Also strings wouldn't normally be considered a logia-class ability. But still, to survive after having your head cut off is mainly what one would consider a logia-type trait. (Shadoguardian (talk) 18:22, April 10, 2014 (UTC)) It's not a logia. What we have is correct. 19:49, April 10, 2014 (UTC) What REALLY differentiates a Logia user is the ability to actually become their respective element/ability. Doflamingo can manipulate string, and even produce it, but he can't actually physically become the string itself. HanataSanchou (talk) 20:55, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Birdcage Is Birdcage considered an attack? Hawkinz340 (talk) 07:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) It's more of a technique... 09:04, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Is it possible for the picture of the birdcage to have both the anime and manga picture's side by side?JustaNobody (talk) 01:00, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Den Den Mushis Is it safe to assume that the bird cage technique can block the reception of den den mushis? Anima40 (talk) 10:59, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Not yet. His loudspeaker system could double as a jammer. Wait to see if they can get through. 22:36, April 23, 2014 (UTC) They can't contact to outside of the cage, but inside has nothing blocking the signals. This only happened once the Birdcage came to be. 22:40, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Termite Termite is Tamaito, that's obvious. Now, there are two other techniques that were 'englishized', so to speak: Parasite and Overheat. So, is it a good idea to rename Tamaito into Termite? Really curious about this, cause I don't know how Parasite and Overheat stuck (whether people just went with what was in MP/MS translation, or chose an "official" one if there is any). Will-O-Wisp (talk) 11:56, July 2, 2014 (UTC) An actual Japanese person did those translations. User:Klobis SeaTerror (talk) 18:37, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Overheat Is this technique actually a fire rope? In manga it is not that distinguishable but in anime they showed it to be a fire rope. What do we say?Zeckopacho (talk) 13:12, August 3, 2014 (UTC) A lot of attacks in the anime differ from how they appear in the manga. We just cover both. 16:33, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Anime Extras In episode 652 during the extended battle on Green Bit, the anime added a scene where Doflamingo used his strings to pick up sliced tree parts and launched them at Law, then used them to tie him up to another tree. Should we mention this in Usage section? Then later in ep 655 when Law was explaining to Nami how Doflamingo needs clouds to move throught the air, it gave us a quick glimpse of what the strings look like while Doflamingo is using them mid-air, which looked like a spider web in a way. Should we give mention of that or provide a screenshot? AsuraDrago 22:21, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Do it. 22:26, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Make sure to specify that it's non-canon. Mr. Whatever (talk) 22:40, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Goshikito in the Anime After watching a high quality version of episode 655 and pausing when Doflamingo uses Goshikito on Sanji, many colours can in fact be seen within the 'white' strings. Would someone care to include that in the page? Because I can't think of a coherent way of describing the colours. It seems the anime has taken 'Five Colour strings' to be five 'rainbow strings' in appearance as opposed to just five different coloured strings, which is why the colours are difficult to see unless you're actually looking out for them. Hope this was helpful 13:17, August 11, 2014 (UTC) (just edited the heading slightly, sorry guys) 13:18, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Break White placement? I think Break White should be moved to the offensive technique section. It seemed like a direct attack. Mhj0808 (talk) 17:45, March 19, 2015 (UTC)mhj0808 It's difficult to tell, but to me it looks like a trapping technique rather than an attack. 17:47, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Manga Image of Fruit Could someone get an image of the Ito Ito no Mi that was presented by Trebol in 782? Thanks. 15:31, April 2, 2015 (UTC) It's been uploaded, but images are currently glitched so it won't show up. 15:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Doflamingo attack foreshadowing Take a look at this image http://imgur.com/IhTADyB and you'll clearly see that Doflamingos Flap Thread technique and his Godthread technique are a homage to what people said to him while he was being tortured as a child. But I'm not sure where to edit this, is it better in the trivia section or the section where the technique is listed itself? 03:26, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Anima40 (talk) 03:27, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Trivia section sounds more appropriate. Good eye, though.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:35, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Wow, nice catch! That's definitely worth mentioning in the article. I'd say just put it in the technique info. 14:01, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Added it into the technique parts, if you feel it belongs more in the trivia section feel free to move it. Anima40 (talk) 14:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC) That's an incredible catch! Wow. Add it to trivia, since it would sound and look too speculative (I'm NOT saying it is) on its own with the attack info. Let us know if you catch things like that with any other attacks. 04:23, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Not saying to put this on the trivia or anything but...anyone noticed that in Doffy's flashback when he is put on the wall alongside his brother and father...there is someone saying that his relatives (?) passed through a tenryuubito and the latter shot them 16 times because he was ignored, then Doffy's God Thread are the 16 Divine Killer Strings. Then there is some mumbling (?) about firing a thousand arrows on Doffy and his family, Flap Thread is Doffy basically with a thousand arrows of string. So these two attacks seem to reference his past? I don't really know but I noticed this when marathoning the Dressrosa fights. Someone should really ask this to Oda in a SBS cuz I'm really curious now [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 00:23, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I just noticed someone got to say this before me, right above, damn sorry :( [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 00:26, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Indestructibility of the strings Why is it that the article doesn't mention the fact that Luffy broke Doflamingo's strings on two different occassions during their fight? They were back to back, the first being when he goes into Gear 4th the second time, and the second being when he uses his King Kong Gun and blows straight through Doflamingo's web attack. He didn't just pop them off or anything, he snapped them completely on both occassions. 19:46, January 6, 2016 (UTC)ConfusedReader Fixed. It was just that no one updated it. 00:29, January 7, 2016 (UTC) String Sound Should the fact that when Dolflamingo uses his Devil Fruit in certain ways, like with Parasite, the strings make some kind of 'Twang'-esque sound in the anime, be added to the Trivia area?--Fox Boss (talk) 02:01, March 8, 2016 (UTC) I don't think so. We don't mention that some of Luffy's moves make a stretching sound effect, or how Ace's made crackling sound effect. Usually we only mention sounds if it relates to the fruit's name. Like how mera is the Japanese onomatopoeia for flames crackling. 03:57, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Awakening It was never stated that other paramecia are awakened therefore it should stay on the original version. SeaTerror (talk) 00:20, October 11, 2016 (UTC) It's kind of speculative to assume we haven't seen any other awakened Paramecias - even if none of them have been stated to be so. The version you reverted is better. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:23, October 11, 2016 (UTC) No it isn't. That version is literally saying there are other awakened paramecia. SeaTerror (talk) 01:51, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Since we haven't seen any other awakened paramecias, we can't really mention them. 03:58, October 11, 2016 (UTC) I think saying it's the only currently known awakened paramecia is fine. Like in chapter 2, would we say that Miss Love Duck is the only pirate ship, or the only currently known pirate ship? It's still valid to say that it's the only known one, and it makes us not wrong once others are revealed. 13:32, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Actually it's speculation to say that especially for reasons like that and speculation is against the rules. SeaTerror (talk) 18:40, October 12, 2016 (UTC) I doubt we've seen any awakened Paramecias prior to Doffy's. 23:54, October 12, 2016 (UTC) We haven't. That's the point. SeaTerror (talk) 00:07, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Then why is it speculative to say we haven't seen any before this? 00:28, October 13, 2016 (UTC) "*This is currently the only known Paramecia Devil Fruit to be shown as awakened." Vs the current and original version of "This is the only Paramecia Devil Fruit to be shown as awakened." The first one is speculation by implying there are other awakened Paramecia Devil Fruits. SeaTerror (talk) 01:39, October 13, 2016 (UTC) I see. Yeah. The second one is better. 03:10, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Then how about "This is the only known Paramecia Devil Fruit to be shown as awakened." because the Mera Mera no Mi has that type with the known in it. ChasHades (talk) 01:10, October 20, 2016 (UTC) No Logia has been awakened or even mentioned to be awakened. SeaTerror (talk) 01:15, October 20, 2016 (UTC) I was talking about putting in "known" in "only known", look at the trivia page of the Mera Mera. ChasHades (talk) 01:18, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Apparently Gild Tesoro's paramecia is awakened as well, making ST's point about not having seen any other awakened Paramecia no longer valid. I'm changing it to "only known canon APDF" and closing the discussion. 18:31, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Now someone agrees with me, thank you it is now better. ChasHades (talk) 19:20, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I will point out that the Goru Goru no Mi is non-canon though. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:44, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Termite part 2 So, was it decided that "Termite" is official name to Tamaito? Because apparently KishinZoro177 decided to change the name, even though there's difference between タマイト(Tamaito) and タ—マイト(Tāmaito, "Termite"), so I find change a bit questionable. I'm willing to give benefit of doubt, though, so for those who have better knowledge: is "Termite" used anywehere officially regarding with use of Tamaito? --JouXIII (talk) 22:11, January 19, 2017 (UTC)